Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a solar cell module.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells for generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted.
A solar cell generally includes a substrate and an emitter region, each of which is formed of a semiconductor, and electrodes respectively formed on the substrate and the emitter region. The semiconductors forming the substrate and the emitter region have different conductive types, for example, a p-type and an n-type. A p-n junction is formed at an interface between the substrate and the emitter region.
When light is incident on the solar cell, a plurality of electron-hole pairs are produced in the semiconductors. The electron-hole pairs are separated into electrons and holes by photovoltaic effect. The separated electrons move to the n-type semiconductor (e.g., the emitter region), and the separated holes move to the p-type semiconductor (e.g., the substrate). Then, the electrons and holes are collected by the electrodes electrically connected to the emitter region and the substrate, respectively. The electrodes are connected to each other using electric wires to thereby obtain electric power.